The Syndrome of Insulin Resistance is associated with an increased risk for the development of atherosclerosis. The mechanisms potentially responsible for the accelerated atherogenesis have not yet been thoroughly elucidated. We believe that a persistent,exaggerated or recurrent prothrombotic state secondary to impaired endogenous fibrinolysis is one responsible factor.